Jabquez the Bonk Choy
Jabquez is a Bonk Choy hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a tough survivability warrior. He is fully equipped. From high health and defense, to powerful 3 hit combo punches. He slows you with a low blow and block your hits with his bare arms. He will then unleash a finishing uppercut. LETTUCE PAWNCH!!! Overview Jabquez, the Renegade Brawler Damage: 5/10 Utility: 4/10 Survivability: 7/10 Complexity: 2/10 Role: Warrior Sub-role: Engager, Tank, Buffer Almanac Entry: Grown from a far away village, which was eventually raided by an army from a far away kingdom of Zgypt. His wife killed, his 2 sproutlings also killed. His brethren cannot fight back with just simple fists and spears. Jabquez (pronounced Habkaz in their time) and other survivors were captured by the raiding army. They were sent to a kingdom on the northwest. Most of them were sent in slave duties, but Jabquez and the others were sent in an arena to fight gladiator duties, a thing that the Zgyptians adopted from the Romans. They were forced to fight for the entertainment of the pharaohs and their fellow high class men. One time, Jabquez was the last standing bonk choy in the arena. The cruel pharaoh sent out one last opponent for the strong, determined leaf. It was a giant tree. It was said to give a powerful poison to anything tat dares to attack. The wilted tree was pretty old to fight. He convinced Jabquez to kill him already and promise to not fight back. In exchange of the tree life, his freedom. But Jabquez refuses to fight the old tree as he grew anger against the cruel pharaoh himself. Later that evening, he broke his chains and everyone else's, he freed all the captors and started to rebel against the pharaoh. That very night, the kingdom fell into ruins as the prisoners-of-war are finally freed. Jabquez now travels along the sands, searching for a worthy battle. Now free and strong. Gameplay: Jabquez works as a team tank. He lacks crowd control, but he can tank down foes one after another. He can land a fist that both slows, silences, and disarms, on a cowardy foe, making sure they can't fight back very quick. He can block off incoming damage with his own arms, and with and inspiring cry he can increase everyone's defense as well as movement. His ultimate finisher can be deadly to a lone wandering hero. A power pummel through the jaw will sure knock them out to the air. He can also clear down crowds while spinning around in a deadly flurry of fists. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 2450 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 5.2 (+5% per level) Base Energey: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 3.7 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 75 (+5% per level) Attack Range: Melee Attack Speed (APS): 1 Movement Speed: 290 Trait Three-hit Combo Jabquez' attacks land three times to an enemy in a rapid pace. The first two hits deal 40% of his attack damage while the third attack, an uppercut, deals 120% attack damage and slows the enemy for 60% for 2 turns. Has a 15 second cooldown. Basic Abilities Low Blow (Q) Jabquez unleashes a stinging blow in the abdomen. It deals 110 damage (+5% per level) to the target and applying both Silence and Disarm to the opponent. Silence last for 4.5 seconds while Disarm lasts for the first 2.25 seconds. While disarmed, enemies cannot use basic attacks while silence disables their spells. Jabquez isn't afraid to play unfair. If his opponents are very overpowering, he gives them a blow in the abdomen that really stings. A lot. Leafy Block (W) Jabquez blocks out any incoming attacks using his bare arms. The first attack that he receives will be reduced by 80%, the next 2 attacks will be reduced by 55%, and the next three will be reduced by 20%. Buff lasts for 5 seconds. His beefy and leafy arms are durable enough to endure incoming fast and powerful punches. Brawler's Valor (E) Jabquez unleashes an inspiring message to his surrounding allies. This will increase the allies' defense by 25% and Jabquez' defense by +4% per nearby ally. This will also increase their movement speed by 25%. The buff lasts for 15 seconds. Jabquez led a rebellion against the cruel pharaoh. From former slaves, to former gladiators, to citizens who disagreed with his orders, joined Jabquez' side and siege the palace. Ultimate Abilities Lettuce Punch! ® Jabquez unleashes a powerful lunging forward punch to the target hero, dealing 350 damage (+5% per level) to the target and knocking them away. The target is then stunned for 1 second upon landing. Jabquez charges a bit forward to the target when in range. Once his opponent are dazed, he is ready to launch his ultimate attack. LETTUCE PAWNCH! Flurry of Fists ® Jabquez spins around violently, throwing a flurry of fists around him. Enemies around him will receive 225 damage (+5% per level) per second. Jabquez is Unstoppable, meaning he's immuned to any disables, while spinning. Lasts for 5 seconds. Jabquez unleashes a powerful maneuver when surrounded by a pile of bandits. A powerful pummel coming from different directions can really take down a number of foes quickly. Talents Level 1 *Cerealweight Fighter - (QUEST) Defeat a hero with 20 basic attacks in total (including Low Blow). (REWARD) Jaabquez' basic attack is permanently increased by 35%. The cooldown for Three-Hit Combo is reduced to 10. *Hard 'n Fast - Grants Jabquez a 300 shield (+5% per level) that lasts for 5 seconds right after he lands Three-Hit Combo. *Houdini Strike - Low Blow lowers the target's spell damage by 35% after the silence effect. Lasts for 5 turns. Level 4 *Hearty Fists - Jabquez's attacks heals him by 15% the dealt damage. *Endurance Block - Each hit Jabquez receive while Leafy Block is on will heal him by 25% the blocked damage. *Buffed Block - Leafy Block now blocks the first attack by 100%. Level 7 *Fighting Spirit - Brawler's Valor increases Jabquez's attack by +3% per nearby allies affected. *Broken Will - Brawler's Valor breaks nearby enemies' will. Their attack is reduced by +4% per nearby ally unit. Lasts for 15 seconds. *Boastful Taunt - (Active) Taunts a target enemy, forcing them to attack you for 4.5 seconds. 40 second cooldown. Level 10 *Lettuce Punch! - Jabquez unleashes a powerful lunging forward punch to the target hero, dealing 475 damage (+5% per level) to the target and knocking them away. The target is then stunned for 1 second upon landing. Jabquez charges a bit forward to the target when in range. *Flurry of Fists - Jabquez spins around violently, throwing a flurry of fists around him. Enemies around him will receive 225 damage (+5% per level) per second. Jabquez is Unstoppable, meaning he's immuned to any disables, while spinning. Lasts for 5 turns. Level 13 *Knuckle Cruncher - Low Blow carries 2 charges. Each Low Blow temporarily gives Jabquez 65 HP (+5% per level) regeneration per second. *Grass-el Punch - Three-Hit Combo's third hit deals 55% more damage to disabled enemies. *Saved by the Bell - (Active) Activate to remove disables (stuns, roots, slows, etc). 60 second cooldown. Level 16 *Counter Hook - When attacked while Leafy Block is active, has a 25% chance to deal 155 damage (+5% per level) to surrounding enemies. *Defensive Countermeasures - Brawler's Valor temporarily grant nearby allies a Reflect buff. Attackers will receive 30% of the damage they dealt back at them. Lasts for 4 second, increased by .5 per nearby ally unit. *Evasive Maneuver - (Active) Activating this causes Jabquez to have a 25% chance to dodge attacks (doubled on range attacks). Each evasion reduces the cool down for Three-Hit Combo. 60 second cooldown. Level 20 *Massive Uppercut - Within 5 seconds, Jabquez can do an uppercut upon recasting Lettuce Punch! to the same target. The uppercut deals the same damage but now sends the target aerial and upon landing stuns him for 1.5 seconds. *Protective Whirlwind - Flurry of Fists grants Jabquez +50% magical resistance and +50% physical defense. *Hyperstatic Shield - (Active) Surrounds the hero with an electrical shield that deals 355 (+5% per level) damage to nearby enemies everytime the hero is attacked. Lasts for 8 seconds. 120 second cooldown. *Unbeatable Champion - Jabquez increases his HP regeneration by 10% for every enemy hero he vanquishes. Quotations Start of Battle *Jabquez, ready to jab. *I came from a far land, searching for a worthy battle. *I fight for the freedom of my people. Moving *Into the fray. *Sounds like a good idea. *Any worthy opponent there? *Let me crunch my fists. *I am always ready for a fight. Attacking *Attack! *Punch! *Jab, hook, uppercut. *Bring it on. *The fight is on. *No turning back. Vanquishing a Hero *Knockout! *I'll let you stand up in ten. *Your bruised up. No way your still standing. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Size doesn't mean strength, Greg. Also, you need brains as well. (Greg) *Down with the pharaoh. Back to your sarcophagus. (Ramzom) *Hey! Coward! You made a real fight, even though you're all about running in places. (Marlin) *That's a fist full of bullets. (Hambone) *That's a fist full of steel. (Hank) Dying *Good... fight... *The belt goes to you. *Why am I seeing stars? *Letka, is that you? *That was my last tooth. Respawning *Back for Round 2. *I'm up! I'm up. *To want a fight? I'll give you a real fight. *"Lettuce" see who's getting down this round. *The bell rang. Time to get back into the ring. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking her numerous times. *It'll only take one punch to beat these guys up. *Falcon Punch? What's that, an energy drink? *We actually invented some of the first English Alphabet letters. They're called Papyrus. *My name is actually pronounced as "Habkāz" back in my times. Now my name started to sound like I'm a Mexican luchador, which is true. *My great, great, great, great 15x grandson, Lechuga, was a renown luchador. I taught him how to move via means of this Animus tech or something. *But guess who's my favorite wrestler? JOHN CEREAL!!! Da dat dadat dam! Dat dadat dam! *You don't know that Egyptians have gladiator fights? We have Rome to thank for that. *No man is no mad nomad. In short, everyone wanders off strange open worlds for a reason. Ultimate Ability Lettuce Punch! *Lettuce Punch! *Power Pummel Punch! *Leafy Veggie Punch! Flurry of Fists *Flurry of Fists! *Here comes my special move! *Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Category:Plants Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Plant Heroes